Lo que ocurre cuando juegas al Pocky con la persona que amas
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: ¿has jugado alguna vez el juego del Pocky? Haru y Gokudera se tratan como perros y gatos aunque sus sentimientos digan lo contrario ¿quien diria que un palito de maiz con cholocate los pondria en esta peculiar situacion? Mi primer Fic en este fandom espero que les guste... (CONCURSO SAN VALENTIN)


_**Y ahora a llegado el tormento de muchas lectoras (¿) Nesha! XDD bueno soy nueva en este Fandom así que espero me puedan dar una oportunidad y disculpen si notan cambios en la personalidad de los personajes, como dije es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y no me siento tan familiarizada con los personajes, pero igual lo intente **_____

_**Este fic va para el concurso de San Valentín que tienen Yan-chan y Dan-chan, espero que les guste…**_

- ¿¡Porque no te callas estúpida mujer!?

Un plato roto.

- ¡Eres un imbécil lame suelas!

Otra jarra de jugo más.

- ¿¡Lame suelas!? ¡Estúpida soy la mano derecha del Decimo no un lame suelas!

Un vaso más para la cuenta.

- ¡Cállate estúpido neandertal!

El ataque del jarrón volador hubiera sido efectuado de no haber sido porque un disparo al aire sobre exalto al guardián de la tormenta y una de las invitadas de honor del décimo.

- ¿Sera que pueden callarse y dejar a los demás guardianes poder entrar al comedor para cenar en paz? - dijo el arcobaleno con una sombría voz que dejaba helado a Gokudera y Haru - ¿por favor pueden limpiar esto? - dijo mirando hacia un grupo de sirvientas las cuales entraban corriendo al comedor recogiendo el juego de platos rotos y limpiando a una velocidad increíble el comedor dejándolo como si nada hubiese ocurrido en el lugar.

- ¡Ella fue la que me provoco! - dijo el guardián de la tormenta a su defensa.

- ¿¡Quién fue el que me dijo solterona aburrida!? - ella también se defendió ya sentándose en la mesa notando como los demás entraban para así poder cenar tranquilos.

- Chicos... Tenemos ya más de 25 años... ¿Por favor pueden dejar las peleas de primaria? - dijo el jefe Vongola suspirando frustrado y acariciándose la sien - en serio no más peleas...

- Lo lamento Judaime... - dijo el guardián de la tormenta haciendo una reverencia al igual que Haru.

- No volverá a pasar Tsuna-san... - dijo la castaña mirando hacia el albino a medias - solo espero que no me provoquen más...

- Gokudera por favor... - dijo Tsuna al ver como el albino ya iba a protestar pero este guardo silencio y se limitó a empezar a comer.

Así la cena transcurrió en calma y sana paz, luego de terminar la cena y servir el postre Haru se levantó de su asiento haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Debo retirarme ya que tengo que estudiar un poco más, mañana tengo un examen - dijo la castaña sonriendo con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Todo bien en tus exámenes Haru? - menciono Tsuna girándose para verla y su esposa, Kyoko, sonrió mientras agarraba su mano.

- Haru-chan se está esmerando mucho para poder graduarse en su carrera de medicina... - dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su mejor amiga la cual le correspondía la sonrisa.

- Exacto, en unos meses me estaré graduando de mi carrera y podre buscar un trabajo como doctora, aparte de ayudarlos a ustedes con sus heridas cuando regresen de las misiones... - menciono Haru.

- La verdad así me esté muriendo no me dejo tratar por ti ni loco... - dijo Gokudera agarrando un cigarrillo y levantándose para irse a otro lado a fumarlo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Ven? Luego no se quejen del día en que le saque los dientes a golpes, buenas noches... - la chica dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para salir del comedor bufando molesta ante el comentario del albino.

Ella odiaba que el la tratara así, no solo por su ya herido orgullo, ni siquiera por la vergüenza que la hacía pasar frente a los demás, nada que ver. La verdadera razón del porque ella odiaba que Hayato Gokudera la tratara tan mal era porque ella se había enamorado perdidamente e irremediablemente de él.

Era estúpido e incoherente ¿cómo amar a alguien quien te trata tan mal y ni le importa lo que hagas con tu vida? Solo una palabra, masoquismo...

Haru Miura sí que era la reina de las masoquistas, primero enamorarse de Tsuna el cual al cumplir los 20 años formalizo su relación con Kyoko, su mejor amiga. En ese momento ella misma se mentalizo olvidar todo sentimiento de amor hacia el jefe y lo había conseguido pero que injusto y cruel es cupido que la hiso fijar sus ojos en otro imposible, Hayato Gokudera, el codiciado guardián de la tormenta Vongola y mano derecha de Tsuna.

Si alguien le pidiera una explicación de cómo fue que llego a enamorarse del albino ella jamás sabría que responder, ya que ni ella misma sabía por qué se había enamorado de él. ¿Tal vez los leves momentos en que su rostro formaba esa diminuta pero sensual sonrisa que la cautivaba? ¿O esos largos ratos de silencio en la biblioteca en que él se ponía a analizar y estudiar su sistema CAI, haciéndolo ver encantador y sexy al mismo tiempo? ¿O fue en ese momento en que Gokudera salvo la vida de ella en uno de los atentados que sufrieron Kyoko y ella, el cual si no hubiese sido por una de sus Rocket Bombs ella hubiera muerto?

El realmente era una tormenta, una gran y desbastadora tormenta que arrasaba con los corazones (y como no, la ropa interior de sus amantes) en un parpadeo. Esa cruel e incesante tormenta que descontrolaba poco a poco a Haru.

¿Pero cómo no descontrolarla y enloquecerla? Si hasta en sueños el albino la molestaba y torturaba pero no como lo solía hacer con insultos y amenazas, no. En sus sueños lo hacían como amantes, amantes insaseables y pasionales que se demostraban ese intenso amor y deseo con cada caricia, cada beso, cada "estocada".

Si... De nuevo ella estaba pensando en cómo sería poder probar hacer el amor con Gokudera Hayato.

Golpeo su cabeza contra el gran libro que estaba leyendo y maldijo entre susurros al albino el cual no lograba salir de su mente.

- Dios solo dame concentración para estudiar... solo eso... - murmuraba la chica volviendo a golpear su cabeza contra el libro - joder Gokudera porque eres tan... tan... asquerosamente sexy... -dijo y mordió sus labios, los cuales deseaban degustar esa pequeña pero aun así varonil boca italiana - es que un día... un día...

- Un día vas a arrepentirte por no estudiar mujer estúpida... - dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca causando un gran susto a la castaña.

- ¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! - musito Haru - ¡dije que estoy estudiando así que no me molestes!

- Si claro, estudiando con la cabeza encima del libro a las 11 de la madrugada... - dijo el hombre acercándose a la mesa y dando una gran calada a su cigarro.

- ¡¿Son las 11?! ¡Pero si cuando acabamos de comer eran las 8!

- Pues has estado 3 horas estudiando ya así que ya deberías dormirte ¿no crees? - dijo el terminando su cigarro y apagándolo en el cenicero.

- N-no puedo... hay algo que no comprendo... - mentira, sus 3 horas habían sido totalmente perdidas en pensar cosas estúpidas y algo atrevidas con el albino frente suyo en vez de estudiar para su examen - ... mejor déjame sola que quiero repasar un poco más ¿sí?

- ... - un silencio fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta la castaña y luego solo un bufido - no, me quedare acá para asegurarme que estudiaras... - dijo y Haru solo gruño molesta.

- ¡Tengo 25 años! ¡Te aseguro que puedo estudiar sin que estén detrás de mi como si fuera una niña de kínder!

- Si, si lo que digas, cállate y estudia... - fue lo último que dijo Hayato antes de sacar nuevamente otro cigarro y empezar a fumarlo soltando un gran suspiro.

- Te va a dar cáncer de pulmones y sufrirás de disfunción eréctil... - murmuro la chica con una leve sonrisa pero el hombre la miro indiferente.

- ¿Te molesta que lo haga? - dijo el albino mientras miraba el cigarro y ella asintió.

- Puedo yo también sufrir de cáncer solo por inhalar el mismo aire que t... - ella se calló al ver como el apagaba su cigarro y soltaba un enorme suspiro.

- Bien ahora cállate y estudia... - fue lo único que dijo Gokudera y la chica, aunque odiara con el alma que la ordenaran, obedeció como una niña pequeña - así me gusta...

Haru suspiro y se puso a leer el libro frente a ella, realmente ni necesitaba estudiar ya que era la mejor de la clase pero era mejor eso a ponerse a discutir con el hombre. A las 11 de la madrugada, hay si Tsuna pensaría en usar su X-Burner para acribillarlos a ambos.

Noto como Gokudera de su bolsillo sacaba un empaque rojo con la palabra "Pocky" en grande ¿era el tan descarado para comerlo frente a ella? Pues si...

Saco un Pocky y lo llevo a sus labios para comerlo lentamente, degustando el sabor a chocolate como si nada, causando más la distracción de la mujer castaña.

"Lo odio..." Pensaba una y otra vez Haru tratando de concentrarse en las letras del libro, las cuales cada vez se hacían más borrosas e ilegibles. Gokudera termino de comerse el primer Pocky y sus manos fueron a la caja para sacar un segundo pero Haru agarro el empaque y ella saco uno, comiéndolo algo más bruscamente.

- Son míos estúpida mujer... - dijo el albino pero ella se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba.

- Se me antojo - fue la única respuesta de Haru y siguió con el empaque en mano.

- Bien... - suspiro echando atrás su cabello y soltando un largo suspiro, pero luego una idea vino a la mente del hombre y miro a Haru con una confiada sonrisa en el rostro - oye Miura ¿has jugado alguna vez el juego del Pocky?

- ¿El juego del Pocky? ¿Cómo así? - dijo la castaña mirando extrañada y dejando el libro en la mesa.

- Si me permitieras MIS Pockys te mostraría de que se trata... - dijo haciendo gran énfasis en que eran suyos y la chica con algo de mala gana se le entrego la cajita.

El se levanto de su silla y se inclinó hacia ella apoyando una de sus manos en la mesa y poniendo la punta del Pocky en sus labios y con una seña le dijo que se acercara.

- ¿¡Es en serio!? - Haru se había sonrojado de sobremanera al notar lo que el albino tenía en mente, realmente el sí que era malo.

- Joder es solo un juego, no seas tonta y ven - dijo sacando el Pocky de su boca y mirando a la chica, Haru luego de pensárselo bien se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para empezar el juego.

El albino volvió a poner el Pocky en su boca y la castaña a pesar de estar sumamente nerviosa se acercó a él y llevo el otro extremo a su boca.

El dio el primer mordisco acercándose algo más sin apartar sus verdes ojos de los oscuros y castaños de Haru, los cuales eran adornados con ese tierno y leve sonrojo. Ella mordió otro poco acercándose a él y el inmediatamente se acercó otro poco quedando a unos cuatro dedos de distancia de ella.

Haru no soporto la presión y en el siguiente mordisco se apartó llevando una mano a su boca terminando de tragar el dulce, dejando a Hayato algo desconcertado (y obviamente con las ganas)

- Eres una cobarde... - dijo el negando y se sentaba nuevamente en la silla.

- ¡E-e-estabas muy cerca de mí! - exclamo la castaña y se acarició sus enrojecidas mejillas, realmente estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

- Eres una gallina, ya sumare otro sobre nombre a la lista, gallina...

- ¡No soy una gallina! ¿¡Que querías que nos besáramos o que!? - dijo la castaña sonrojándose aún más ante la idea de un beso entre ellos.

- No, la idea era llegar a la mitad del Pocky pero como eres tan cobarde y gallina no pudiste llegar a la mitad, solo era un juego de niños... -dijo entre risas el albino y la chica gruño molesta de nuevo.

- ¡Te demostrare quien es la gallina! - dijo y agarro otro Pocky, colocándoselo en su boca y mirando a Hayato con desafío.

El hombre se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y se acercó a Haru, poniendo sus labios en el otro extremo del Pocky dando el primero mordisco.

Ella dio el siguiente sin apartar la mirada de sus verdes ojos y Hayato dio otro mordisco para acortar la distancia, nuevamente estaban a cuatro dedos de distancia.

A la castaña se le empezaron a ser obvios sus nervios, así que se dispuso a morder otro poco pero en un mal cálculo se acercó más de lo que ella tenía pensado, quedando así aún más cerca del albino. Gokudera sonrió levemente ante esto y mordió otro trozo mas, estaban a un poco más de un dedo de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir a la perfección la respiración nerviosa de la castaña.

Rio mentalmente ante la escena que tenía en frente, ella sí que era una gallina.

Haru miraba hacia los labios y ojos del italiano con rapidez, sin saber si debía seguir y terminar de "comer" el resto o alejarse ahorita que aún tenía esa distancia de salvación.

Suspiraba y respiraba nerviosa, sabía que si avanzaba no saldría de allí con sus labios intactos, al final la castaña tomo la decisión más factible e ideal, alejarse y lo hubiera logrado con éxito si no hubiese sido que una mano le tomo de la nuca y unos posesivos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, acortando toda distancia que había entre ellos.

Haru estaba sumamente sorprendida y extrañada ante la acción que había hecho el albino ¿en serio era Gokudera Hayato quien la estaba besando o solo era un sueño de ella?

Trago grueso los trozos de Pocky en su boca e intento protestar y acortar el beso empujando al chico por los hombros pero el guardián de la tormenta como buen neandertal que era agarro a Haru y la aprisiono contra sus labios, siendo este un beso demandante, posesivo y sumamente sensual.

La castaña iba a reclamar acerca del acto tan brusco el cual (obviamente) le encantaba pero al abrir levemente sus labios la lengua del italiano irrumpió en su boca, invadiéndola y moviéndose a sus anchas. Este acto había causado el doble del ya notable sonrojo de Miura pero a pesar de sentirse sumamente avergonzada no decidió apartarse de el ya que el beso del albino era magnifico, increíble y sobre todo era del hombre a quien ella deseaba y amaba.

Luego de unos segundos ella también empezó a jugar su travieso juego de lenguas, dejando que estas se movieran en una sensual y atrevida guerra a ver cuál lograba dominar la boca del otro, Haru paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Gokudera y lo abrazo para apegarlo más a ella y besarle con mucha más entrega y pasión.

Estuvieron durante algunos minutos besándose con enorme entrega y si no hubiese sido por la gran necesidad de aire en sus pulmones hubieran seguido así el resto de la noche pero como no pudieron, acortaron el beso lentamente pero aun quedándose apegados sus labios, sintiendo así sobre el rostro la respiración del otro.

Gokudera fue el primero en abrir los ojos y mirar como lentamente los castaños ojos de Haru volvían a aparecer para él, sonrió levemente y quito su mano de la nuca de ella y se zafo de su agarre, haciéndola regresar de su pequeña burbuja mental.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó la mujer al casi golpearse contra la mesa de no ser porque sus reflejos se activaron y se acomodó a tiempo – ¡¿eres un imbécil o qué?!

- Cállate… - fue todo lo que dijo el albino dándole la vuelta a la mesa y haciendo girar a Haru para que quedara frente a el – y solo bésame… - murmuro contra sus labios y los volvió a devorar con pasión y deseo, deseo que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose y guardando en su mente, la cual estaba al borde de la locura por no haber hecho esta acción meses atrás.

Porque si, Gokudera amaba a la estúpida mujer, esa estúpida e imbécil mujer que realmente odiaba por haberlo atormentado durante largas noches de sueño (y que sueños) las cuales terminaban en una ducha sumamente fría al salir el sol.

Él podría ser el guardián de la tormenta pero ella sí que era un verdadero huracán que arraso con el hasta llevarlo al límite ¿pero quién no se sentiría tentado por esos labios suaves y carnosos, esa piel blanquecina y suave que imploraba ser acariciada como se debía, ese cabello sedoso y brillante como si solo, esas curvas en las cuales tenia pensada mil y un cosas que hacer en cuanto ese estorbo llamado ropa no estuviera pero aún era muy pronto para pensar en esos detalles tan atrevidos y lujuriosos.

Luego de ese beso vino otro, otro, otro y otro y otro y así sucesivamente vinieron tantos besos que ni ellos mismos lograron contar cuantos llegaron a haber, solo fue hasta que las quijadas y lenguas estaban totalmente agotadas y no podían dar ni un movimiento más.

Ella, la cual abrazaba a Gokudera del cuello, llevo su cara al hueco del cuello del hombre para suspirar y tratar de controlar su agitada respiración. El poso su cabeza al lado de la de Haru también controlando la suya y un tranquilo silencio los invadió, dejando a cada uno sumido en su mundo hasta que una un suspiro por parte de Gokudera saco a Haru de sus pensamientos y luego de tomar valor hablo.

- ¿Gokudera… porque me besaste? – interrogo ella con algo de nervios.

- Porque quería…

- Idiota… es en serio ¿Por qué quisiste besarme?

- Porque deseaba besarte… - dijo el mientras acariciaba suavemente su corto cabello.

- ¿… y… porque… deseaste besarme? – los nervios de la chica iban en aumento a la expectativa de que respondería el guardián de la tormenta.

- Porque me tienes loco y traes mi puto mundo de cabeza Haru… - dijo Gokudera sacando a Haru del escondite que había en su cuello y mirándola a los ojos – me gustas y más de lo que tu pudieras imaginar Haru Miura…

- ¡¿D-disculpa?! – dijo la chica exaltándose y casi saliéndosele los ojos de la impresión – ¡¿me estás hablando en serio neandertal?!

- Haru por este maldito segundo no me digas así mujer idiota… - soltó Gokudera sobándose el puente de la nariz para poder calmarse – ¿en serio crees que te bromearía con algo así?

- ¡¿Y-y-o que se?! ¡Eres un cretino capaz de cualquier cosa y capaz solo me estés bromeando!

- ¿Piensas que todos los besos que nos hemos dado es en broma? – dijo mirándola sumamente serio y notándose su leve enfado, la chica al ver la seriedad en su mirada solo callo y agacho la mirada – me gustas Haru, me gustas desde hace más tiempo de lo que tú puedas imaginar…

- ¿…Y todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado qué? – murmuro ella aun con la mirada baja.

- Soy hombre, como tal tengo necesidades y la verdad prefería hacerlo con cualquier ramera antes de enloquecer, entrar en tu habitación y hacerte mía hasta que perdieras el sentido del tiempo/espacio – dijo y tomo a la chica con suavidad del mentón para volver a verla a los ojos – cuando digo que me traes loco no es literal, realmente me tienes a tus pies Haru. Estoy totalmente condenado y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti y por tenerte a mi lado…

- Gokudera… yo… - sus labios fueron acallados por un dedo de él.

- ¿Después de estos besos piensas que hacen falta palabras y decirme que sientes lo mismo por mí? – Haru negó riéndose levemente y acariciándole una mejilla.

- No, no hacen falta palabras… - dijo y se acercó a él dándole un leve beso, siendo este un suave rose dulce y lleno de cariño – bueno si, solo unas…

- ¿Cuáles?

- Te quiero Hayato Gokudera… - dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de felicidad – te quiero muchísimo…

- Yo también te adoro Haru Miura… - dijo él y la volvió a besar pero este beso no era posesivo ni apasionado, era dulce, tenue y sumamente lleno de los sentimientos reprimidos por ambos, un beso el cual abría las puertas a una nueva y seguramente hermosa relación…

_**7 meses después…**_

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estas estúpida mujer?! – dijo Gokudera entrando en la sala de estar con una camisa bajo el brazo y sumamente serio.

- O por favor de nuevo no… - murmuro Tsuna soltando un suspiro resignado al igual que todos los demás pensando que ellos nuevamente pelearían ya que no sabían nada acerca de la secreta relación amorosa de Gokudera y Haru.

- ¿Qué quieres imbécil neandertal? – dijo Haru girándose a mirarlo fingiendo enojo ante la actitud de su novio.

- ¡Me robaste una camisa de mi habitación! – exclamo él y la chica se sorprendió y sonrojo ante esa acusación.

- ¡¿E-e-estás loco?! ¡¿Para que rayos yo querría tener una camisa tuya?! – dijo ella sonrojándose hasta las orejas – ¡yo no te la robe!

- Deberías pensar mejor antes de acusarla por algo tan grave solo para buscar pelea Gokudera – regaño Tsuna pero el albino solo se rio suavemente y miro a Haru con seducción, una mirada que ella solo conocía a puertas cerradas.

- Cierto, tu no me la robaste, yo te la regale porque dijiste que querías algo que te recordara mi masculino olor corporal – dijo dejando a la mayoría de los presentes en shock y a Haru con un sonrojo indescriptible.

- ¿¡D-d-d-d-d-e q-q-que hablas!? – dijo la castaña en un suave murmullo.

- De que ya el juego que te había propuesto hace siete meses atrás me aburrió, ahora quiero que juguemos a otra cosa…

- Gokudera de que estas… - iba a hablar Tsuna pero Reborn le hiso una seña para que se callara.

- ¿A… que? – dijo Haru y viendo como el albino se arrodillaba frente a ella y sacaba una dinamita, la mayoría de los presentes se puso en guardia por si el guardián de la tormenta encendía la dinamita pero el con un movimiento de su dedo la destapo notándose que había sido modificada y dentro no tenía pólvora sino un anillo con un rubí.

- Ahora quiero que juegues a que eres mi esposa… ¿aceptas? – dijo Hayato dedicándole una sincera sonrisa dejando a todos los presentes en shock.

- Hayato… yo…

- ¿Después de todos los momentos en que hemos estado juntos, en que hemos hecho el amor y tener citas en nuestras misiones piensas que se necesitan palabras y decirme un sí? – dijo riendo y se acercó a ella tomando suavemente el mentón de ella quedando a centímetros de sus labios – dame un beso que con eso me demuestras que realmente quieres estar conmigo estúpida mujer…

- Estúpido neandertal – dijo ella y lo abrazo por el cuello besándolo con mucho amor y cariño, soltando leves lágrimas de felicidad.

- Esperen… no entiendo ¿en qué momento estos dos se enamoraron? – dijo Tsuna totalmente extrañado por lo que ocurría mientras todos los demás presentes se levantaban para empezar a aplaudir y festejar a los prometidos.

- Aun eres un idiota Tsuna… - dijo Reborn aplaudiendo al igual que los demás – ¿ya olvidaste que Gokudera es la tormenta incesante que arrasa todo a su paso? Pues así ocurrió en este caso. La más grande tormenta llamada "amor" arraso en los corazones de tu guardián y de Haru, dejándolos con solo sentimientos de amor puro entre ellos.

- Eso es… increíble… - dijo el jefe pero negó luego sonriendo – de todos, a estos dos fue a los últimos que espere ver juntos pero aun así me alegro por ellos… - dijo y empezó a aplaudir junto a los demás, celebrando la noticia de la futura unión de la incesante tormenta con su pequeño huracán personal…

_**A veces los mejores romances comienzan con un juego… ¿no?**_

_**Y tachaaan! Acabe! Espero les halla gustado, saludos y besos a todos y todas! Si les gusto comenten! Y si no… comenten! :D!  
**_

_**Con amor… **_

_**Nesha Stela Moon…**_


End file.
